Fate - Servant Status
by Serameth
Summary: There have been five Holy Grail Wars, of those five wars, we know the status sheets of the last 2 Fuyuki Holy Grail War. Which Heroic Spirits could have joined in the first three wars. This is Fate - Servant Status, in which their parameters are shown.
1. Chapter 1: The First Servant

**First Servant**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any Type-Moon franchise. I do however take my inspiration from them. I also freely admit I draw some inspiration from similar fanfic on the site.

* * *

Class: Saber

True Name: Susanõ-o

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm 74kg

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: B

Magical Energy: C

Endurance: C

Luck: E

Agility: B

Noble Phantasm: B++

-Class Abilities:

Magic resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Evin if targeted by High-thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

-Skills:

Bravery: B

Ability to ignore most mental interference such as coercion and confusion. Also has the effect of increasing melee damage against enemies.

Divinity: C (EX)

Originally a God, Susanõ-o was banished and stripped most of its divinity resulting in its current rank of divinity.

-Noble Phantasm:

Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Sword)

Originally called the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, it was later renamed into its current name.

After slaying Yamato-no-Orochi, the eight-headed serpent, he found this sword in the eighth tail of the serpent. Susanõ-o later gave the sword to Amaterasu to settle their old grievances.

A sword with unrivaled cutting edge, it can cut through any C-ranked or lower defenses on its own. When this Noble Phantasm is activated, it's passive effect is empowered, allowing it to cut through any defense of B rank or lower.

Rank: B

Type: Anti-personnel Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-2

Maximum Target: 1 person or object

Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Length Ten Time its Handle)

The original sword Susanõ-o wielded both as a Storm God and during his banishment, it was with this sword Susanõ-o killed the Yamato-no-Orochi.

A divine serpent/dragon slaying sword it has the characteristics of a dragon slayer, giving Susanõ-o an advantage against Dragonkin.

Activating this Noble Phantasm enables Susanõ-o to utilize the very ability that allowed him to slay Yamato-no-Orochi. The sword gathers the air around it, creating a miniature storm, after which one merely has to slash the air to unleash numerous slashes toward the enemy, making it a nigh impossible to evade Noble Phantasm.

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 2-50

Maximum Target: 400 people

-Details:

Originally the Storm God of Japan, and one of its main deities, he was banished from heaven by Izanagi as a result of its tantrums.

This banishment resulted in a Susanõ-o largely stripped of its divinity and it's godly powers, he went on an adventure. Eventually he came to a river and followed the river upstream until he came upon an elderly couple and their daughter, Kushinada-hime. Seeing those three crying, he asked what ws wrong. Kushinada-hime told Susanõ-o about Yamato-no-Orochi, and that she was to be sacrificed to the monster.

Having fallen in love on first sight, he asked the hand of Kushinada-hime in exchange for slaying the beast. The elderly couple agreed and told him the location of Yamato-no-Orochi. He then travelled to the monster's lair and saw the beast. The beast, Yamato-no-Orochi had not only 8 heads, but also 8 tails and was so large he covered eight valleys and peaks.

Undaunted he entered it's lair and battled the monster using his famed sword Totsuka-no-Tsurugi eventually slaying the beast. Susanõ-o then proceeded to cut the beast in pieces, he started with the first tail. When he reached the fourth tail, his sword hit something hard. Inside this tail he found Kusanagi-no-tsurugi.

After having slain and cutting the serpent in pieces, he then took Kushinada-hime as his wife and went to Izumo to build a palace for the two of them to live in.

It was only much later, after having given the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as a present to Amaterasu, he was finally given reprieve and allowed back into Heaven.

* * *

My first story AND my first servant.

I know quite a bit about Nasuverse and I know Gods cannot be summoned as Heroic Spirits. However, the Susanõ-o summoned here as a Saber is NOT the Storm God Susanõ-o, but the Hero of legend and slayer of Yamato-No-Orochi Susanõ-o. It's comparable, I suppose, to Amaterasu and Tamamo-no-Mae. Tamamo is in essence Amaterasu, however, being an avatar, she can be summoned as an Heroic Spirit.

Regarding the parameters of Susanõ-o, I'm a bit uncertain if they are a correct reflection of his skills. Is he overpowered, or to weak?

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Servant

**Second Servant**

Disclaimer: The usual drabble of me not owning anything related to type-moon

* * *

Class: Lancer

True Name: Shaka kaSenzangakhona

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 174cm 64kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: C

Magical Energy: D

Endurance: C

Luck: D

Agility: B++

Noble Phantasm: C

-Class Abilities:

Independent Action: B

Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

Magic Resistance: D

Magic resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

-Skills:

Charisma: B

The natural talent to command an army. At the current rank, it is said to be suitable for a king of a country.

Eye of the mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions, even when in danger, and deduce an appropriate course of action. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Military Tactics: B

The tactical knowledge used in battles where many are mobilized. At this rank, Lancer can be considered an military genius.

Noble Phantasm:

Okokuqala Iklwa

The Okokuqala Iklwa, literally Zulu for 'First Spear', is a type of spear used by the Zulu and other Nguni tribes in South Africa. At first it was meant to be used as a javelin, however Shaka invented a shorter-style spear known as the Iklwa. This Noble Phantasm is the very representation of the first Iklwa ever created.

The passive ability of this spear is the "improvement of one's close combat ability". In essence this means that whenever Lancer is forced in a one-on-one combat, his strength, endurance and agility parameters automatically ranks up with one rank.

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: Self

Maximum Target: 1 Person

-Details:

Shaka KaSenzangakhona, also known also Shaka Zulu, was one of the most influential monarchs of the Zulu kingdom. Called a military genius for his reforms and innovations, he was also condemned for the brutality of his reign.

Born the illegitimate first son of the chieftain and Nandi a daughter of another chieftain, he spent his childhood in his mother's settlement. There he joined the Ibutho Lempi (fighting unit) at a young age. In his early days he served the chieftain of the tribe to whom the Zulu were paying tribute.

Catching the interest of the chieftain by distinguishing himself on the battlefield with his courage and his adept skill as a close combat warrior, he was given command of his own unit, or Ibutho. It was here that Shaka was instructed in military warfare.

After the death of Shaka's father, he then assassinated his half-brother and became the chief of the Zulu.

During these days, he refined the fighting unit and introduced any new ways of warfare, including but not limited to the iklwa, giving his tribe an incredible advantage over other tribes who remained rooted in their traditions and ancestry.

Once the chieftain he swore servitude to died, he took over the reign as chieftain and using solely his charisma he converted the population to his cause in a matter of years. Thereafter he then spread his military teachings as well as conquering many other tribes, be it through warfare or through patronage and bribing.

Eventually, when his might was at his highest, his influence covered nearly one third of South-Africa, effectively cementing himself as one of the most dangerous Chieftains of his time.

He died at the age of 41, killed by three assassins.

Even today, his reign still greatly influences South African culture.

* * *

Right. This was a bit of a risky move. I've yet have to find a fanfic, or a nasuverse Heroic Spirit, who has African roots. And geez, was he not only hard to find, but he was also hard to convert to an applicable Lancer.

His parameters might seem a bit on the weak side, compared with Lancer of Fate/Zero or Fate/Stay Night, but the 'weakish' parameters is an exchange for his unique skills and NP. He's a military tactican. One could say he's an African Lancer version of Iskander, and one who's a bit more serious of using his military intellect in battle. His NP also makes it nigh impossible for any servant, besides Saber and Berserker, to actually win against him in a 1 vs 1 battle (excluding the NP of other Servants).

I, personally, believe that if Lancer is paired with an Enforcer (or even better someone like Kiritsugu Emiya) he actually does have a quite decent chance of at least getting to the final 3 surviving Servants of the war. Heck, if the master himself is a military genius himself, Lancer might actually win the war!

What do you people think? To weak anyways? Noble Phantasm a bit underrated? REVIEW!

Greetz, Serameth


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Servant

**The Third Servant**

Disclaimer: Unless Type-moon gives me a contract that clearly states it, I do not own their franchise.

Class: Berserker

True Name: Houyi

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 169cm 61kg

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: B+

Magical Energy: C

Endurance: B

Luck: C

Agility: A+

Noble Phantasm: B

-Class Abilities:

Mad Enhancement: C

Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer think or speak properly.

Magic Resistance: C

Cancels spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

-Skills:

Divinity: D (EX)

Born a God of Archery, both his banishment and his somewhat antagonistic nature against the other gods has decreased his original level to his current level of Divinity.

True Mastership of Bows: EX

One skill with both arrow and bow, taken to the extreme. Despite being stripped from godhood, Berserker has retained his archery skills, resulting in his current Personal Skill. At this level it is possible to keep using the skills and Noble Phantasm, provided they are linked to archery, even when the servant does not belong to the Archer Class or when the mind has been altered in some way.

Protection from Arrows: A

A skill giving an increased defense against ranged attack by predicting their trajectory. At this skill one can track ranged weapons even if the attacker is not within his line of sight. This, however, does not apply to super-long range or great area-of-effect ranged attacks.

Protection from Wind: A

Denotes ones protection against the wind. Having subdued a demon of the wind and forced the demon to promise to never use the wind against him. With the current rank, Berserker is immune to any and all wind attack of equal rank and lower than his protection.

-Noble Phantasm:

Archery of Divinity:

A passive Noble Phantasm born both from Houyi's mastery with the bow and his former status as a God of Archery. Always active, this Noble Phantasm allows Houyi to infuse his arrows with her divinity giving it a far greater piercing power. As a result, any arrow fired from his bow can pierce through any defense of B rank and lower or of C rank and lower if these defenses themselves are empowered by divinity, be it through a blessing or a servant with high enough divinity.

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: Self

Maximum Target: 1 Person

Zhēnzhèng Shèjiàn de Gōng

Literally Bow of True Archery, this is the bow used by Houyi and is the representation of his skills as a God of Archery, hence the name. It is with his bow that Houyi killed 9 of the 10 suns that used to orbit the world as three-legged Sun-Birds.

A bow used in the killing and slaying of nine Sun Gods, this Noble Phantasm allows Houyi to shoot with unerring accuracy. The arrows fired from this bow will instantly have the ability to 'slay all light' and the ability to 'slay he who is divine'. In short, using this Noble Phantasm in the Holy Grail war, where practically all heroes are in one way or another a divinity, be it from ancestry or due to their legends and myths, this weapon is something of a 'one hit – true death' weapon.

There are however some conditions to the use of this Noble Phantasm. The first is that this Noble Phantasm can only be used if 'Archery of Divinity' is active. The second requirement is that, having been used to kill nine Sun-Birds, it can only be used when the sun is visible and its power depends on the position of the sun. when the sun is at its lowest the arrows are as powerful as a C-ranked NP and when the sun is at it's highest, the arrows are as powerful as a A++ ranked NP. Also, this Noble Phantasm can only fire nine arrows in the entirety of the war. If these arrows miss their target, or if the target is somehow still alive after nine shots, this Noble Phantasm simply becomes a powerful bow.

Rank: C – A++

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 5 – 50

Maximum Target: 1 Person

-Details:

A long time ago there were 10 suns orbiting the planet, represented by the 10 Sun-Birds, children of Dijun the God of the Eastern Heaven. Each day a different bird would orbit the planet and return to their home. One day the birds grew bored of the routine and decided that all of them were to rise at the same time. This brought such an intense heat on the world that crops shriveled, lakes and seas dried up and all living beings sought shelter or died from exhaustion.

When the suffering became too much, the emperor plead for divine intervention. Dijun, hearing and seeing of the suffering agreed and sent for Houyi the God of Archery to teach the Sun-Birds a lesson. Houyi at first wanted to settle this peacefully, but after seeing the suffering of the mortals he became angered by the injustice caused by the birds.

At first he nevertheless tried to frighten the Sun-Birds into obedience, however they laughed at him, believing that he wouldn't dare shoot them out of fear from Dijun. Enraged at their mockery and the suffering caused by them, he shot them down one by one until only one sun was left. The emperor reminded him that the world still needed a sun, and thus the last Sun-Bird was left alive.

While the emperor and the mortal people hailed him as a hero, Dijun was anything but pleased as Houyi killed nine of his children. Houyi was punished for this by banishing him from the heavens and stripping him from his immortality.

Once he was descended to the mortal planes, he went on a crusade to aid the mortal people, believing it as his duty. First he dealt with a Wind Demon, and managed to defeat him. Upon his defeat the demon swore to never let the wind trouble Houyi ever again.

Then he fought a Water God who was terrorizing a nearby village. Using his archery skills, he drove off the god, and the daughter of the water god gained such respect for him, that she became his wife.

While Houyi did not care for his banishment, he still wanted immortality and searched for it. Eventually he travelled to the Queen Mother of the West and acquired two of her elixir of immortality in exchange for building a palace for her. Queen Mother of the West warned Houyi that these two bottles were the last of them in the world, and should be taken at soonest moment possible.

Houyi hastened to his wife, wanting to become immortal together with his wife, however as he arrived he received an urgent summon from the emperor for his skills. He forgot to drink the elixirs and left on his mission. After months without any message Houyi's wife became bored and found the elixirs. At the very moment Houyi returned home, his wife drank from both bottles, maker her ascend to the moon.

Maddened with grief for losing both his wife and his last chance for immortality, his personality completely changed. Once he was a hero hailed and welcomed by everyone, he now became a tyrant to all mortals. Wanting to leave behind some legacy, he taught the mortals his skills of archery. Among his students, the most talented was Feng Meng. He believed his archery to surpass that of his master, and challenged Houyi to a mettle of skills. Houyi won. Enraged at his loss, Feng Meng used a club made of peach tree and clubbed Houyi to dead. At his death, Houyi's spirit ascended to the sun, becoming a Divinity not unlike a Sun God.

* * *

Took me a while to find me a good Berserker. I wanted a Berserker who wouldn't suffer from mad enhancement AND wouldn't fit the stereotype of crushing everything with just fists or swords like Herakles and Lancelot. That's when I suddenly remembered Lu Bu, the Berserker of Fate/Extra. His NP is a bow. I, however, didn't want to reuse Lu Bu, nor did I want to 'rewrite' Herakles. After some searching Houyi, the Berserker of Fate/Servant Status is the result. His sheer skill with archery allows him to keep remembering how to use the bow and arrow as if by instinct, even as a Berserker.

Secondly, his slightly lower parameters as a Berserker (compared to the other Berserker featured in Nasuverse) is recompensed with some very useful Personal Skills.

To use his active Noble Phantasm, Berserker will most likely need to be so much trouble (such as fighting against Susano-õ) or his Master will actually have to use one of his Command Sigil. Considering the difficulty of just having a Berserker, I personally consider Berserker not to OP (compared with the other Servants) since either he'll enter a battle ablaze and winning, with a command sigil as a price, or either he'll have to rely on his own instincts.

Last but not least, the Chinese name of his bow…I will admit I translated that using Google Translate. If there's anyone who's good enough with Chinese and can give me a better name in Chinese for 'Bow of True Archery' then feel free, PM me (or better review me).

Line break

Whadaya think guys and girls? Review.

Have fun , Serameth


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Servant

**The Fourth Servant**

Disclaimer: Still no response from Type Moon, so I guess I still don't own anything related to them...

* * *

Class: Archer

True Name: Arjuna

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 175cm 66kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: C

Magical Energy:C

Endurance: A

Luck: D

Agility: B

Noble Phantasm: EX

-Class Abilities:

Independent Action: B

Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

Magic Resistance: C

Cancels spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

-Skills:

Divinity: B

Demigod and son of the thunder god Indra, the rank of divinity Arjuna possess can be considered one of the highest.

Pure of Mind, Pure of Heart: N/A

Arjuna was considered as someone whose mind is spotless and clean of all impurities and who was pure of heart. This skill effectively immunize Arjuna against practically any and all mind magic or any magic capable of affecting his personality including most Noble Phantasms.. This however also means that Arjuna will only follow a command, if he himself agrees to it, and using a command spell to force him against his will has a reduced effect.

-Noble Phantasm:

Gandiva

Gandiva is the bow of Arjuna and was created by Brahma, the creator of universe, before it was passed down to diverse gods, including Indra, before it was given to Arjuna. Because it was created by Brahma, the bow is considered nigh indestructible since only weapons capable of destroying an entire world are capable of destroying this bow.

Not only is the bow nigh indestructible, but using this bow allows Arjuna to call upon the might of Indra, creating arrows made of thunder and thus also moving at the speed of thunder. It is possibly one of the fastest Noble Phantasm that can be used by the Archer class.

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 5 - 50

Maximum Target: 1 Person

Indraastra: Astra of Indra

Originally a weapon used and presided over by Indra, it could be summoned to devastating effects. Arguably the strongest anti-army Noble Phantasm of Hinduism

Used in conjunction with Gandiva, invoking it allows Arjuna to amplify and, more specifically, to direct the might of Indra by shooting not one, but literally a shower of thunder arrows from the sky.

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 5 - 50

Maximum Target: 1 - 99 Persons

Pashupatastra: Divine Weapon of the Destroyer

A personal weapon of Shiva and Kali, it could be discharged by mind, eyes, words or a bow. Never to be used against lesser enemies or by lesser warriors, it is easily considered not only the ultimate weapon of Hinduism but also one of the strongest weapons to ever exist in the history of humanity.

Given to Arjuna by Shiva, he never used it because he didn't want to destroy the world. This Noble Phantasm can be used only once, and once only in his lifetime. Activating it will destroy all and anything that stands before him, regardless of the defenses the enemies have. Using it, however, cost such insurmountable Prana, that it will most likely kill both Servant and Master.

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-World Noble Phantasm

Range: 1 - 99

Maximum Target: 1000+ Persons

Details:

The son of Kunti and Indra, he was born in the royal family and was the half-brother of Karna. Along with his four brothers, he was acknowledged sons of king Pandu, they were called Pandavas.

He studied under Drona, an archer of great renown, and in a matter of years Arjuna learned everything Drona could teach, becoming a master of the bow and the arrow, capable of shooting the eye of a bird on a tree.

Eventually, at the end of their training, the princes had to display their talent to their elders in an arena. Here Arjuna steals the show by using the divine weapons of Indra to great effect. Before he could be crowned the victor, he was challenged by Karna. Karna managed to match the feats of Arjuna but, due to his low birth, Arjuna was crowned the winner. This started their age long rivalry that would last until their death.

Eventually, when a crown prince had to be chosen, the Kauravas , their rivals, built an house of wax desiring to burn to Pandavas to death. Arjuna and his brothers discovered the plot and managed to escape, faking their deaths and went into hiding, living as Brahmins.

During their exile, a tournament was set in which the winner would gain the hand of Draupadi. Arjuna entered and again he was stalemated with Karna, and again Arjuna was crowned due to his birth, increasing the rivalry between the two heroes. After gaining the hand he went with his brother to his mother, Kunti, and jokingly said he brought alms. Kunti, preoccupied with work, said that he had to share it with his brothers. The Pandavas saw the words of their mother as divine, and thus Draupadi was married to all five brothers and any who intrudes on the privacy of Draupadi and her current husband would be exiled for twelve years.

Eventually the Kauravas discovered the Pandavas were alive and invited them. The five brothers agreed and went to their rival's castle. There they negotiated and split the land in two. The Pandavas, however, received underdeveloped land with infertile soil. The Pandavas set to work.

Finishing their work, Arjuna was called upon to deal with an incident involving cattle-herd. As a result he was forced to violate the privacy of Draupadi, as he had left Gandiva in their room. As a result he set off on a twelve-year pilgrimage.

During these twelve years of pilgrimage he married many princesses and visited many kingdoms doing many heroic deeds.

Jealous of the success the Pandavis had and the eventual prosperity their kingdom has, the Kauravas invited them again for a game of dice, in which their kingdom, wealth and eventually their wife would be gambled. The Pandavis lost every time. Eventually, in the last game, the Kauravas gave them back their belongings, and gambled for 12 years of exile with a thirteenth year of anonymity. Again the Pandavas lost. Tired of their humiliation and of their rivalry, the five brothers planned and prepared for war.

During these years, Arjuna worked for his father Indra and Shiva, acquiring many of Indra's divine weapons and eventually even Pashupatastra, the ultimate weapon created and used by Shiva.

When the Pandavas returned war broke out and lasted 18 days, ending only after the final and cataclysmic battle between Arjuna and Karna, in which their stalemate was ended only through a curse given to Karna allowing Arjuna to give the final strike.

After the war, and many years later at an advanced age, the five brothers decided to renounce the world and went to the Himalayas, wishing to reach heaven. However four of the five Pandavas grew weak and dead before reaching Heaven, including Arjuna. According to the gods, Arjuna wasn't allowed to enter heaven because of his immense pride in archery, and he would have destroyed the world to prove his mastery in archery, weren't it for is equally immense pride of the heroism he did.

* * *

A short while ago I started to read Fate/ Apochrypha and I really liked Lancer of Black, also known as Karna. He can be considered as the 'mirror-Gilgamesh'. He has power, lots of it, and yet maintained his loyalty, a good and charismatic personality. In short he could be considered a 'perfect' hero.

Then I asked myself…We have Gilgamesh, an OP 'evil' character and Karna , an OP 'good' characters and both are anything but human in their way of acting and reacting to their environment. So what if I were to create an Archer (in response to Gilgamesh) who's also OP (response to both Gil and Karna) but instead of 'good' and 'evil' he's simply human, or 'neutral'. That's why I used Arjuna. To me, he seemed to be a human who became a hero instead of someone who was born a hero, who did some 'distasteful' things, and eventually died because of his overwhelming pride as an archer.

There's another reason why I used Arjuna as a somewhat OP Servant. According to Type Moon Wikia, Saber always managed to reach the end of the Holy Grail War (even though no-one ever won the HGW). Here, Arjuna is definitely powerful enough to win the first Holy Grail War, if it weren't for Susanoõ. Due to him being a (former) Storm God, he's the natural nemesis of Archer. And perhaps (who knows) the reason why the first Holy Grail War failed because a battle between Arjuna, an OP servant, and Susanoõ brought forth a stalemate that caused so much damage they both died at the same time, and killed all masters (which is what also happened in the First War according to Wikia…I believe).

Whadaya think?

Oh and the reason why there's so much divine heroes, is because the Grail currently has so much power, that it is much easier to summon those heroes. However after this war, the need for artefact becomes more necessary to make up for the lack of power.

Please review so I can improve my Servants!

Greetz, Serameth


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Servant

**The Fifth Servant**

Disclaimer: No matter what servant I summon, I still can't get to convince Type Moon to give me the right to their sacred stuff called Fate/Stay Night

Author Note: I'd like to send a incredible big thank-you to GravityTonttu (and the other reviewers) for giving me an incredible boost of inspiration. I've had a lot of pleasure to read all the stories and legends regarding the heroes he gave. Again, thank you. I also would like to excuse myself for taking this long to create a new Servant.

Also, this chapter is as of yet unbeta-ed, so espect spelling mistakes. I'll try and beta it in a few days time.

* * *

Class: Caster

True Name: Vaka Vanha Väinämöinen

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm 79kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: E

Magical Energy: A

Endurance: D

Luck: C

Agility: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

-Class Abilities:

Territory Creation: A (EX)

One's skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.  
Caster's ability to create a territory is arguably the best among all Caster-class servants. At the current skill combined with his Noble Phantasm, it is possible for Caster to create a territory that, to a certain degree, acts as his own personal world in which the normal rules enforced by Gaia doesn't work or is heavily lessened depending on the conditions or circumstances.

Item Construction: EX

The skill of the magus to create or manufacture magical items.  
At the current skill, Caster is able to create practically any item or potion if given enough Prana and sufficient ingredients.

-Skills:

High-Speed Divine Words: A

The power to activate thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. A skill born from the time the Gods still walked the earth, words played a heavy role in spellcasting.  
At the rank, High-Thaumaturgy-level magecraft can be cast at the speed of single-action spells.

Divinity: B (A)

Born the son of a major Goddess, Caster's divinity can be considered one of the highest among demigods. Many stories and legends, however, depict him as an actual God of Poetry and Chants. As a result, when on Finnish soil, or when faced with Finnish heroes, Noble Phantasm or spells, his Divinity will gain a rank.

-Noble Phantasm:

Viettelevä ääni: Laulu Lumous

Translated as 'Alluring Voice: Song of Enchantment' this Noble Phantasm is the perfect representation of Väinämõinen's skill with his voice.

This Noble Phantasm allows Caster to Enchant all and any living being to do his command. If Caster wants to, he can focus the song into a wide-spread song, affecting everyone including his Master, or to target a very specific person. What makes this Noble Phantasm so dangerous is that there exist little to no defense against the voice of Väinämõinen. When used in a large-area effect, it is possible for those who have the necessary mental control to, at the very least, withstand the powerful compulsive voice. When used against one person, there is little to no hope of escape once caught by the Noble Phantasm's ability.

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: N/A

Maximum Target: 1 - 999 Persons

Viettelevä ääni: Laulu Lumous

'Alluring Voice: Song of Creation' is a Noble Phantasm of Väinämõinen that is solely linked to to his Class Skill Territory Creation. This ability is proof of Väinämõinen's legacy and power that made the Finnish people believe he was not only the son of a Goddess but also the God of Poetry and Chants who helped with the creation of the world.

Used in sync with the Class Skill Territory Creation, it allows Caster to create a 'World' separate to that of Gaia. Superior in every sense to a Temple, it is a magic that can be considered similar, if still entirely different, to a Reality Marble. Instead of 'Manifesting one's soul into the world of Gaia' the Song of Creation allows Väinämõinen to 'Split the current world of Gaia in two and impose my own rules and creation unto this separated world'. Because it is split from the world of Gaia, she doesn't try to correct the imbalance.

The creation of this world, or rather the splitting of the current world into 2, is extremely exhausting both for Caster as well as his Master. It also requires considerable amount of Prana. It then doesn't come as a surprise that even with an exceptionally gifted Magus as a master, it will take Caster several days at the very least to create a world that can be considered of 'Average quality'. The more Prana and time spent in the creation, the more powerful the separated 'World' can become.

Theoretically it is possible for Väinämõinen to create a 'World' superior to Gaia, though it is highly unlikely this could happen is it would require so much Prana that Väinämõinen might as well try to recreate a perfect Lesser Holy Grail instead.

Rank: EX

Type: Anti World Noble Phantasm

Range: N/A

Maximum Target: N/A

Bone of Pike: Zither of Sound and Song

A music instrument made from the jaw of a gigantic pike, this instrument is necessary for Väinämõinen to utilize both Noble Phantasm songs to their highest possible capacity.

If Väinämõinen doesn't use this Noble Phantasm in conjunction with his 'Alluring Voice' they will be downgraded with a full rank and in the case of 'Alluring Voice: Song of Creation' the cost of Prana and time to create a 'World' will practically double. The use of this Noble Phantasm also increases the magical prowess and decreases the cost of any and all thaumaturgy and Magecraft Caster uses.

Rank: B+

Type: Anti-Unit (self) Noble Phantasm

Range: 1 -10

Maximum Target: 1 person

-Details:

An influential shaman who lived during the ninth century, he was believed to be the son of the primal Goddess Ilmatar when she was floating in the sea. While Ilmatar was floating, a mythic duck wanted to rest, and offering her knee, allowed the duck to sit on her knee. While the duck sat there, he laid 7 eggs, after which the duck flew away. Ilmatar let the eggs lie on her knee, and eventually the eggs became hotter and hotter until it became unbearably hot and Ilmatad reacted by jerking her leg. This motion dislodged the eggs, which then fell and shattered in the waters. From the broken pieces, the egg whites and the yolk the land, the sky, the moon, the stars and the sun was created.

Seeing this, ilmatar spent hundreds of years floating in the waters admiring the results of the broken eggs, until she herself could not resist the urge to join in the creation of the world. One day, she herself wished for mankind to be born, and from this wish Väinämõinen was born from her womb.

Born as an man barely pass his prime, he had the knowledge of the gods and aided Ilmatar and the other gods in finishing the creation of the world using the power of music and song to guide chaos into order.

Eventually he looking for a wife, he came to the land of Kaleva where he taught the people much of his knowledge, helped the Smith God Ilmarinen create an artefact that could give unending riches, saved Kaleva of many dark and nefarious creatures and created the first kantele made from the jaw-bone of a giant pike.

With the advent of Christianity he slowly retreated from the mortal world, until he no longer was needed and a new king of Kaleva was baptized and crowned. Promising to return in a time he and his magical prowess would be needed, he sang a boat of copper with which he left the mortal world behind.

Considered to be one of the most famous and influential of the Finnish Shamans, it is believed by some that his epics and legends is often used as the base of many other stories, such as King Arthur and his promise of return and the theme of a second coming with Jesus Christ or more famously, Tolkien's magnificent adaptation of Väinämõinen as Gandalf the Grey and Tom Bombadil.

* * *

I had something of a hard time to choose a new servant, when I suddenly remembered the review of GravityTonttu (again thanks) and checked each and every one of the heroes he proposed (except the Naruto characters…Really? Why'd you put as potential servants, I really would like to know that). I instantly fell in love with the Finnish characters, and wanted to put one of them as a Servant. I chose the one whose name is arguably the hardest of all to write….And loved each and every moment of it to create and fashion him as a Servant.

Now onto the more Nasu-verse explanation: Some might wonder if the Song of Creation isn't a little bit OP. I'd think not. Let us look at Archer and his Unlimited Blade Works. His Reality Marble is incredibly powerful, even so, despite having Rin as Master or in some routes Caster, he rarely if ever uses UBW. That's because simply put, all power comes with a cost. The Song of Creation is the same. While not a Reality Marble, the end result is pretty much the same. If one were to compare the 2, I'd say, in terms of power and usefulness, the Song of Creation is (far) more powerful and useful than a Reality Marble (Discounting the individual ability or power of the different Reality Marbles that exists). A Reality Marble on the other hand is (far) less costly and tends to be surprisingly more 'flexible' in the how, when and where it can be used. So the question is less of which one will win against the other, and more about 'in this situation, my world is more useful'.

I'd also like to say, again, that if there's anyone (mainly the Finnish people I suppose) that feels themselves affronted or offended, It was not done by intent. This is a fanfiction in which I merely fashion the existing myths or stories into a Servant. Nevertheless, if I did offend anyone, I'd like to apologize in advantage.

Please tell me what you think about this Servant. Review me what I did right and what I did wrong!

Greetz, Serameth


	6. Chapter 6: The Sixth Servant

**The Sixth Servant**

Disclaimer: Ergh….Still no reaction from Type Moon after months of blackmailing! So….It all still belongs to them. Bah!

* * *

Author's note: Agains, sorry for the long wait. Got no excuse for taking this long except laziness. I'll try to do better now. Oh and this is unbeta-ed. By tomorrow it should be beta-ed, but I'm rather impatient…xD

* * *

Class: Rider

True Name: Suryavarman II

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: 152 cm 71kg

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B

Magical Energy: C

Endurance: B

Luck: B

Agility: B

Noble Phantasm: A+

* * *

-Class Abilities:

Riding: A

All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.

Magic Resistance: C

Cancels spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

-Skills:

Charisma C

Natural army commanding talent. During team battles one's team abilities are elevated. The charisma expected of a commander of armies.

Mastery of Marmakala: EX

An ancient defense practice of the Khmer royalty. Rider's skill in this is such that he can be considered a one man fortress. Also connected to endurance.

Fake Divinity: B

The measure of how close one was revered as a Divine Being, without being an actual Divinity. Allows the Servant to utilize the same advantages of Divinity, if to a lesser degree. The higher the rank is, the more he is hated by actual Divinities, Heroic or Godly.

Having created many temples and tablets in which he posed as Vishnu and having being deified by his own people, he has attained a high rank.

* * *

-Noble Phantasm:

ជិះភ្នំនៃមារសត្រូ

Khmer for Ride the Mount of the Enemy. In the many battles that Suryavarman II has fought, he often left behind his own mount and stole the mount of the enemies commanding officer and used his mount to kill them. In one famous instance he was 'bounding on the head of the elephant of the enemy king and killed him, as a Garuda on the edge of a mountain would kill a serpent.'.

A Noble Phantasm representing Suryavarman's ability as a rider and commander, it allows him to steal anything that opposing Servants has and use it for himself under condition that it is 'mountable'. The closer to the stolen item is to being an actual mount, such as horses and beasts, the higher the rank of Suryavarman's Noble Phantasm becomes. This Noble Phantasm is also limited by his Riding Skill, he cannot mount that which is of higher class then his Riding Skill.

Rank: E-EX (depends on the mount)

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti Army Noble Phantasm (depends on the mount)

Range: N/A (depends on the mount)

Maximum Target: N/A (depends on the mount)

ប្រាសាទអង្គរវត្ត

Khmer for Angkor Wat. It is the masterpiece of Suryavarman II's reign. A temple dedicated to Vishnu and himself and later his tomb, it was and still is the world largest religious structure.

A Noble Phantasm that, fundamentally, resembles a Reality Marble. It is a form of Territory Creation that allows Suryavarman II to choose one area to become a second Angkor Wat for the duration of the Holy Grail War. The area is dependent on the amount of Prana used by both Servant and Master. It can only be used once, and as long as it is active all parameters, skills and Noble Phantasms of Suryavarman II is increased by one.

Rank: EX

Type: Anti Fortress Noble Phantasm

Range: N/A

Maximum Target: N/A

* * *

Details:

Grown up in a provincial estate during a period of weakening central control in the empire, he was born to Ksitindraditya and Narendralakshmi as his father and mother respectively.

As a young prince he maneuvered for power by dealing with the many rivals that contented for the throne through military action or assassination. Eventually having risen to enough power and satisfied with his military, he turned on his great uncle, the then king of the empire. The clash between the two armies would come to be known in scriptures as 'leaving on the field of combat the ocean of his armies, he delivered a terrible battle'. It was in this very battle he first started to use the mounts of enemies to deliver crippling and killing blows on the opposing army.

Equally talented was he on the field of diplomacy as he was on the field of war, having befriended the Chola Dynasty of South India, gifting them a very precious stone to be worn by the Chola Emperor.

Enthroned and named king of what would become one of the largest Empires of his time in 1113 AD, he also studied many sacred rituals, gave many gifts to the priests and build many temples, including the great Angkor Wat.

Contradictorily to his great reverence of the Indian gods, Vishnu, Shiva and Brahma in particular, he also build many temples and created many tablets in which he was profiled as a god and in some instances even depicted as Vishnu reborn.

During his many decades of reign, he reunited the empire and made his empire a power to be wary of. He was also considered to be one of the few, perhaps even the only king to be considered a good and fair king worthy of his throne by the Khmer people.

Roughly between 1145 and 1150 AD Suryavarman II was killed during the military campaign against Champa.

* * *

Here I am with a Servant I wanted to create from the moment I started this fanfic. I hope you like it and I'd LOVE it if you could give me some reviews regarding his parameters and, more importantly, his Noble Phantasm. I really had a hard time with the Noble Phantasm. For once the EX parameter of his Noble Phantasm is not meant to show an extremely powerful NP, but is a way for me to say that it can't be classified as it depends on the amount of Prana used by both Master and Servant (and thus the area of the NP).

I also admit I have taken a small liberty regarding the history and background of Suryavarman II. To put it simply, I slightly embellished/exaggerated his military campaign. (I mean, you can't expect an actual historic person to steal enemies mounts for himself in the middle of a war….Can you?)

Compared to other Servants he might 'appear' weak, but he's meant to be a more defensive Servant, rather than an offensive. If he's used defensively, in combination with Angkor Wat, even the likes of Susannoõ might find it difficult to overcome him.


End file.
